Somewhere Along the Line
by Listzomania
Summary: Sometime we find ourselves falling for the least likely person.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do Not own any of the characters in this story. **

Mau Chi Chi had spent her entire childhood wrapped up in a fantasy about Son Goku, but it wasn't til recently that the fantasy crumbled and she was forced to come to grips with reality. Her Goku, '_hmph_' she thought bitterly '_he was never mine._'

They had dated for what seems like a lifetime, but sometime after high school they drifted apart. Goku became distant, throwing himself into training and leaving her to wonder when and if he was coming back. Her roommate Bulma told her don't worry about it, that Goku loved her and that they would always be together. Chi Chi however,didn't have the same confidence in Goku as Bulma. For it had been so long since he had held her tenderly or even told her he loved her.

She sneered slightly thinking about the budding relationship between Bulma and Goku. How close they were and how sweet he seemed around her. She shook her head trying to rid herself of such thoughts. Goku would never betray her trust, would he?

Chi Chi walked over to Goku's apartment humming softly. Today, she would surprise him. She wore a simple red summer dress that extenuate her curves, her hair fell on her shoulders in waves of curls and she had on light make-up to highlight her eyes and gloss her lips. She was hoping to surprise Goku with a picnic in the park. And maybe even go flying. She picked up the pace, excitement filling her.

Chi Chi walked up to the door, straightening her dress and she rang the doorbell. She stood there waiting patiently. After a few minutes, she rang it again. Nothing. Her frustration started building and she began pounding on the door. She could hear heavy footsteps and she smiled softy. The door was ripped open and her smile fell quickly.  
"Hi Vegeta," she said dully.

Vegeta had been resting peacefully. That idiot Kakarot had kept him up all night with his foolishness. Why had he agreed to room with this idiot he'd never know. He gritted his teeth thinking back to the reason why he was on this blasted mudball. His damnable father and his sniveling race all bowing down to some lizard freak. He was a prince for goodness, he wouldn't bow down to anyone. The doorbell rang breaking through his thoughts. He looked in the direction of the door and frowned. Probably another one of Kakarot's weakling friends. He closed his eyes and ignored it. Those idiots would get it eventually. He closed his eyes, peace slowly coming back as the doorbell rang again. He growled baring his fangs slightly. Didn't those idiots get it, the clown was not here. He huffed loudly letting out and exasperated sigh. _Idiots. _

His thoughts drifted to Kakarot's onna. She was a feisty little thing, but every time he seen her she was howling like a banshee about something or another that the clown had done. He smirked, she reminded him of the Saiyian women, strong and willful, however she wore those damnable emotions on her sleeve. Always portraying weakness. _Thump thump thump! _He was once again ripped from his thoughts by that fucking door. He stood up quickly and stomped over to the door. He opened the door nearly ripping it off the hinges. "Hi Vegeta," the onna said dully. "That bufoon isn't here onna." He yelled before slamming the door in her face.

Chi Chi jumped slightly and frowned. What the hell Goku was off today! She beat on the door again. Vegeta ripped it open again. "What onna!" He screamed! Instead of answering she brushed right passed him and walked into the living room. "What the hell are you doing onna?" he screamed as he followed her. She sat down on the couch putting her basket down. "I'm waiting for Goku." She said calmly even though her eyes were glazed over with anger. He starred at her for a moment taking in what she was wearing. The way the dress hugged her curves. How her breast slightly peeked out of the top of her dress but left a lot to the imagination. How her milky white hands cupping her face as she stared straight ahead. How her dress flowed around her well toned legs. She sighed softly making him think about her luscious lips. He shook his head slightly trying to rid himself of those thoughts. This harpy would not get the best of him.

"I doubt that bufoon will be home til later harpy. I'm sure he found something more pleasurable to partake in." He sneered. She growled clenching her fist tightly but then sighed her hands falling to her sides. "You're probably right." she whispered out. Vegeta looked smug but his victory seem to falter as he seen tears falling down her eyes. Guilt flowed through him, but he dared not to let it show. "Stop snivelling woman, I'm sure your clown is out with that chrome dome." he said. "Now stop crying woman."

"Oh Vegeta, but what you're saying is true. He's hardly ever around. I can't even remember..." she trailed off as a sob escaped her lips. Vegeta looked uncomfortable as she continued to cry. He walked away from her only to come back a while later and threw a towel at her face. "Clean yourself up onna" he screamed. He made a face and walked to the kitchen.

She heard him rummaging in the kitchen pots being knocked around and Vegeta cursing. She smiled softly at the towel he had given her and glanced down at the picnic basket. _'Well I shouldn't let this go to waste.' _She thought somberly. "Vegeta wait!" she exclaimed as she walked toward the kitchen. He peaked his head out the kitchen door. "What now harpy?" She bit the inside of her cheek,trying to remain calm. "Well I was trying to offer you some food, but if you're too stupid to remember my name then go ahead and starve!" she screeched. Vegeta's hands went instantly to his ears as her volume increased. She huffed softly looking at him. "What makes you think I want to taste your grotesque cooking?" he asked a smirk forming. "You know what I don't even know why I offered." she said as she headed out. "Neither do I banshee!" he yelled. All he could hear was a door slam.

He felt her ki drifting further away and he smirked. _'Idiot woman. Who does she take me for?' _He walked into the living room to see the basket sitting next to the table, and sitting on the table was a plate full of sandwiches. He felt that swirl of guilt again building in his stomach. He went toward the door and opened it only to see her retreating figure. "Onna!" Chi Chi turned around to see him standing out the door. "What?!" she yelled still wrapped in her anger, bit somehow found herself walking back toward him.

He smirked to see her coming back. Once she was in front of him, her face contorted in anger he grabbed her hand and pulled her inside the house. "Don't leave your trash here!" he yelled. She inhaled and exhaled deeply, her nostrils flaring giving giving her the appearance of a bull. Her fist were clenched and before Vegeta could blink she had pulled herself put of his grasp and punched him in the jaw.

After realizing what she had done her hands flew to her mouth instantly. Vegeta's turned from the force behind her punch,but she had hardly done any damage. No he wasn't in pain, just shocked that this woman had the nerve to attack him. His eyes turned to slits as he looked at her. She took a step back, somewhat afraid of how he would react, he's never been one to be nice to anybody. He grabbed the front of her dress and brought her to eye level "Touch me again and I'll blast your worthless body to kingdom come." he said his voice dead and even. But Chi Chi could hardly pay attention to that with him being so close, her cheeks tinted pink as she thought about the proximity. Vegeta on the other hand noticed how the blush made her look cute..'_Cute..cute...what in Kami's name am I thinking.'_He let her go and turned away from her, his anger quickly forgotten.

She looked down a blush still dawning her cheeks. '_Her skin was soft' _a voice whispered in his head, and soon a small blush formed on his cheeks as well. "H-how about we eat." she suggested while walking toward the kitchen. He silently followed.

After eating,Chi Chi collected the dishes and went to start washing them. Vegeta grabbed her wrist suddenly, "How did you learn to do that?" She smiled softly, "There's a lot of things I know." He smirked, loosening his grip on her wrist and sliding his hand down to hers. " Well, why don't you tell me." Chi Chi smiled brightly. It had been a while since someone was sweet with her and it wasn't often Vegeta was nice to her. '_Not often at all.' _

__**And that's it. I'm not sure if I want to continue this or just leave it as it is. I have some ideas floating around in my head, but nothing set in stone.  
**

**R&R please and thank you :D  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't own any of the characters in this story. ｡･ﾟﾟ･(д)･ﾟﾟ･｡**

_italics are flashbacks_

_' __means thinking_' 

"means talking "

**but you guys are intelligent, you didn't need me to tell you that. **

Vegeta laid stretched out across his bed. His arm covering his eyes as he enjoyed the silence of the household. He had just gotten off work a while ago and Kakkarot wasn't due home for another couple of hours.

Speaking of Kakkarot, the buffoon hadn't showed up til midnight last night. Chi Chi had already departed for the night. She was mildly upset by Kakkarot absence, but she had said that the time she spent with Vegeta had been the most fun she had in a long time. The two could barely talk without her getting so emotional, so instead they danced.

The dance that didn't involve her arms across his shoulders or his wrapped sinfully around her waist. No, it was a dance of roundhouses to the face and blocked punches. He'd admit, she was an formidable opponent and when cornered she exuberated raw strength and pushed back. They sparred until she began to tire. Soon her strength had been exhausted, she sat on the ground attempting to catch her breath, then the awkwardness made its presence.

_Chi Chi had just delivered a roundhouse kick to his head that he quickly deflected and knocked her back. She fell to the ground panting softly, her curls had long fallen and her bangs had matted to her face. Vegeta peeked at her, taking in her beauty slightly before forcing his gaze toward the wall. She glanced up at him wiping the sweat from her brow. "Tired already onna? I thought we were just getting started," he teased, that familiar smirk making it's presence. Chi Chi puffed out her cheeks, pouting slightly at him, "Whatever, Veg-head! Some of us have better things to do than train all freaking day!" she shrieked._

_"Oh, silly me. I forgot you and the blue-haired onna spend your time at that over-priced germ factory buying shit to help your faces look less revolting." he exclaimed, the smirk still present. Chi Chi wrinkled her nose and smirked, "Awww, poor Vegeta are you mad that we didn't invite you? Welllllll I have some make-up in my purse, we can fix that disaster you call your face."_

_Vegeta's smirk quickly disappeared as her snarled at her, "SHUT IT HARPY!" he bellowed. Chi Chi just laughed softly. His expression soften slightly listening to her, her face lit up tremendously when she laughed. Vegeta's thought came to abrupt halt, he was not having these thoughts about an Earth female, about Kakkarot's female, about the shrill harpy, about the whining banshee,about...Chi Chi... 'shit!" He was quickly pulled away from his thoughts by current possessor of them. Chi Chi was snapping her fingers in his face, her brow furrowed slightly. Vegeta seized her hand, ripping it from his view 'This is Kakkarot's onna, nothing more.' _

_Chi Chi stared at him for a moment, heat quickly flooding her cheeks as she noticed the close proximity. They stood there staring at each other for what seemed like centuries. "Vegeta," Chi Chi mumbled causing to him to come back to reality and release his hold on her. "Well, your form isn't horrible, with some fine tuning and a few more years of practice you might be worth of stepping into my dojo." he stated. Chi Chi shook off the weirdness that just transpired and folded her arms across her middle."Well, my Papa taught me, after what happened to my mo-," Chi Chi bit her lower lip, "I mean...um... well he just wanted to make sure I could protect myself," she finished quietly, looking down at her feet._

_Vegeta raised an eyebrow but said nothing. He knows all too well what it's like to have demons haunting your thoughts. "I doubt you have anything to worry about, not with that banshee screech you've got going on there." he said smirking. Chi Chi chuckled softly, hitting his arm. "Kami, Vegeta, you're awful." she laughed._

They had sparred a little more after that, him showing her some different techniques and her demeaning his teaching skills, which lead to him degrading her learning and fighting abilities, which resulted in another spar session. When they did talk it was deep and personal, well.. as deep and personal as they were ready to tell each other. He told her about Planet Vegeta and she told him about Fire Moutain, but neither talked about the tragedies that took place. After a few hours, Chi Chi made them dinner and Vegeta lounged around waiting for it. After eating, cleaning, and watching some silly television show, fighting over the remote and throwing pastries at each other they decided to call it a night. Vegeta chuckled softly remembering the way their night ended.

_Chi Chi was so engrossed with the television show that she didn't notice Vegeta growing more irritated and furiously searching for the remote. "How can you watch this garbage," he exclaimed scooping up the remote and turning to something more aesthetically pleasing. Chi Chi's cheeks puffed in anger and Vegeta quickly prepared himself for the banshee screech. "WHAT THE FUCK SHORT SHIT! IT WAS JUST GETTING TO THE GOOD PART!" Chi Chi huffed loudly while Vegeta uncovered his ears, "It's so stupid onna, I swear is this how humans go about finding their mates, by being ridiculous and stupid?! You must have gotten the best of the lot seeing how ridiculous and stupid Kakkarot is."_

_Chi Chi's cheeks flared, in her anger she grabbed the nearest this and flung it at his head. Vegeta looked at her incredulously, "Did you just throw a cookie at me," he asked. "Oh look, it's captain obvious! Yes!" she said as she hurled more cookies at him. "Blasted onna!" he barked as he picked up the cookies and threw them back at her. Somehow their cookie throwing turned into a game. Somehow they found themselves laid out on the floor chuckling softly. Chi Chi smiled and stared at the ceiling thinking about the spikey haired idiot next to her._

_ She sat up and frowned, "Jeez, ten o'clock already, I have class in the morning... that Goku.." she mumbled. Vegeta sat up and looked at her, "Baka, then why are you still here? Obviously the buffoon isn't coming home until late." he bellowed. Chi Chi nodded, "You're right." she said as she stood, "I should get going." Vegeta stood up as well,"Well, get the fuck out!" he barked. Chi Chi just sniggered at him and his mood swings, and hugged him," Thanks for hanging out with me today Veg-head. I can't remember the last time I had this much fun." she exclaimed kissing his cheek and running out the door. Vegeta just stood there, his whole body lit a flame. He touched the spot where she kissed him, holding it there for a second before he shook his head. 'baka, that's Kakkarot's onna.. nothing more.' He shook his head and turned and groaned, the cookies were everywhere. Fuck._

Vegeta groaned and pulled himself up, dwelling on yesterday will do nothing for him; he wants the onna to stop plaguing his thoughts because he knows that nothing will come of it. He kicks the dresser lightly and heads to the bathroom. He needs to relax

Chi Chi stretched as she walked through the door. Today had been extremely long and last night...her cheeks tinted pink thinking of the short baka that she spent her day with. Vegeta had been so kind to her '_well as kind as he can be_' she thought chuckling softly; it was a nice change from her mundane life. She shook those thoughts from her head and sighed, she couldn't dwell on that, she had homework to do. But instead of starting she just threw her bag down and headed for the kitchen, right now she just wanted to get lost in cooking. Goku had yet to call her last night or today, surely he knew that she had stopped by. But she has been constantly busy with classes and work. Hopefully, he'd call her tonight, or maybe even surprise her with a visit. She smiled as she began making the noodles for her dinner. Maybe Bulma would be home soon so she wouldn't feel so alone.

Hours later, Chi Chi found herself finishing up her paper and munching on the pocky in her mouth. She hadn't heard anything from Goku yet, but Bulma had called informing her that she'd be down at Capsule Corps. labs longer than expected. She was upset from the information, because the longer Bulma worked, the longer she'd be in this apartment alone. But what could she do about it, after stretching she stood from her desk and picked up her phone. Maybe Goku had messaged her or maybe she should call him. She frowned when she realized that no one other than Bulma had contacted her, she groaned and called Goku hopefully he'd still be up.

She frowned listening to the ringing in her ear, waiting patiently for someone to answer the phone. She tapped her finger along the desk before finally giving up and hanging the phone up. '_baka, he's probably busy..'_ She bit her lower lip and dialed an unused number in her phone, '_Kami.. what am I thinking._' she placed the phone down and frowned. "I must be going crazy," she exclaimed while looking intensely at the number on the screen. Her finger hovered over the talk button for a few seconds before she pressed end and walked away from it. '_Maybe I'll just go see him tomorrow._' She nodded to herself before going to bed.

She snuggled into her bed, maybe they'd spar or something. She cuddled up to her pillow letting sleep consume her. Her last thought being of the arrogant troll.

'_Vegeta_'

**A/N: Alright! I hope you guys enjoyed. Sorry if this chapter is boring. I didn't want to rush things between them. And also, I tried to get the characters (mostly Vegeta) down. I hope I didn't make anyone to OOC. Please let me know if I did!  
**

**As always R&R.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I don't own any of the characters in the story. **

Bulma crept into the house, dropping her things quietly by the door and headed toward the kitchen. '_Only alcohol can make this make sense._' That baka had called her up disguising it as a friendly get together after work. But it had been anything but that, it was.. '_a nightmare_' she thought signing heavily. She poured herself a glass of wine and leaned against the counter, he'd fallen for someone else. Bulma had been blindsided by the confession, but she had blindsided him with her explosion of anger. She had slapped him, hard. She had called him every derogatory name under the sun, she had almost told him she hated him. But then she had erupted in a fit of tears, asking him why?

He took it upon himself to start explaining.

They've drifted apart. '_whose fault is that?_'

They're wasn't a connection anymore '_you weren't trying at all!_'

They never see each other. '_You're always hiding!_'

He just wanted to be friends. '_Are you fucking shitting me?_'

She yelled at him more, tired of these excuses. She wanted the truth. She wanted the facts. Yes, humans are prone to stop feeling that increase of dopamine, serotonin, and oxytocin releasing in the brain when they've been around a person for a long period of time. Its only natural when couples fall into a routine, when the excitement is gone that those dosages drop if not disappear completely. And especially when it feels like only one person is contributing to the relationship while the other is off gallivanting around.

But that couldn't be the case here. She'd seen all the signs of love, dilated pupils, body language, racing pulse, sweaty palms, the affectionate look that manifested. She knows she's wasn't imagining it. It happen. Unless.

He said he'd fallen for someone else.

Bulma looked down at her glass, her distorted reflection staring back at her. Everything she thought she saw was probably one-sided love. She saw what she wanted to see.. not what was there.

But she could see it now. The way he talked about this girl pissed her off. How perfect she was. How compatible they were. How he thinks he loves her.

She watched him as he talked.. the look of joy that graced his features. She racks her brain trying to remember if she can recall him having that look for her.

She noticed his body language is a little anxious but seems to be excited, like he wants to bound to the heavens and tell Kami about this girl. Thinking back on their time together, she realized what she mistaken for loving body language was anxiousness and fear. How long had he liked this girl? Weeks? Months? She can't remember the last time she saw him this happy.

She gave a frigid smile and told him that she was happy for him.

That she hoped them all the happiness in the world.

She didn't tell him that she hopes they both fall off a cliff.

She giggle to herself as she sips her wine '_I should've told him that._'

She gathered her things. Making up excuse about some project that needed to be completed in the morning. She told him goodbye and started to walk away. But that sentence.

That fucking sentence. Those five fucking words. Oh, Bulma had never hated the invention of language more than in that minute. She had never hated him more. She had never hated herself more.

"_I haven't told Chi-Chi yet._"

She had looked at him incredulously. She demanded that he tell her now. Before things got worse. Before things started happening between him and this girl. Before Chi-Chi completely wigs out and kills them all. Before Chi-Chi realizes that everyone knew before she knew. Because knowing this buffoon Chi-Chi will be the last to know. She is the last to know.

Goku had rubbed his neck and had that stupid smile plastered on his face.

"_That's why I need help, can you help me um.. soften the blow?_"

Even though she's a genius this isn't like her machines. She won't be able to go home a create a new device that takes Chi's heartache away. She won't be able to fix the awkwardness that will arise when the gang gets together. She won't be able to mend this by a few button presses and a turn of a screw. She wished he didn't tell her. She wished she had just told him no. But how was she supposed to, he's her best friend.

Bulma looked at the empty wine glass and frowned. This is the hardest problem that she will ever tackle. How was she supposed to tell one best friend that her boyfriend, who just so happens to be her other best friend, wants to end things. She didn't need to be a genius to figure out this wasn't going to end well.

Bulma stumbled to the couch, sighing softly knowing how this would be the last quiet time that she gets in this house for a while. She leans her head back, drifting off, mumbling to herself.

"Goku, how could you?"

In another part of the house, a cell phone flashed with a new message.

**a/n: Hope you guys enjoyed it.**** Pretty short chapter but I'm still figuring out how I want to do things between Chi Chi and Goku and Vegeta and Chi Chi. Besides, most of my fanbase was worried I'd have Goku and Bulma hook up. But again, I see these two as the best of friends, even like siblings. I'll try to upload more but I'm in school guys, and my professors are reading Nazis. Making me read and junk all the time.  
**

**As always R&R **


	4. Chapter 4

** A/N: I do NOT own any of the characters in this story. None!**

Chi Chi groaned as the sun peeked through the curtains, dancing on her eyelids. She rolled out of bed beginning her morning routine. As she strolled out of her room as while later, she stumbled upon Bulma laid out across the couch, bottles of wine littered around her. Chi Chi frowned as she moved over to cover her friend with a quilt. _'Must have had a rough night...'_ She quickly closed the curtains so that the sun wouldn't wake Bulma and she cleaned up the bottles before leaving the apartment.

As she walked to school she pulled her cellphone out, she sighed softly realizing that Goku had made no attempt to contact her. He must be off doing Kami knows what._'Maybe he's just tired of me..'_ She shook those thought away, no bad thoughts today. Today was going to be a great day even if she had to make it great herself. She smiled and typed up a text and sent it quickly before she lost her nerve. She waited patiently for a reply, glancing at her phone every few minutes. After fifteen minutes she sighed softly slipping the phone into her pocket and continued her trek to school. Maybe today wouldn't be such a good day after all.

Vegeta stepped out of the shower. This mornings workout had actually worked up a sweat, but then again this mornings session had included a certain green bean. He had to take his frustrations out on something and the droids that the blue-haired onna had conjured up for him wouldn't cut it. Besides, he didn't want to have to hear her shrill voice about having to fix them again. He headed to his room but was stopped in his tracks by the sound of giggling. He turned to look around, but he saw nothing. Was the harpy here? No, he didn't sense her.

As far as he knew, none of Kakkarot's friends were that feminine, well maybe Krillin or Yamacha. No, this was an unfamiliar ki. A woman no doubt. Had that buffoon and the harpy broke up? Impossible, he would have heard something about it at the dojo. He shook his head and headed to his room, maybe he'd find out later, but right now he had brats to teach and a stomach to feed. As he dressed his phone buzzed on the desktop, that blasted thing was more of a problem than a solution, he ignored it for the time being, slipping it into his pocket as he headed to the kitchen to subdue the growling beast.

As he entered the kitchen, he was greeted with a disgusting sight. Kakkarot and some red-head were all tangled up in each other, both laughing about something that had been previously said. He rolled he eyes at them, silently cursing Kakkarot for his "maybe" infidelity. How could this imbecil be so fucking stupid? Vegeta knew that he had called Kakkarot everything short of retarded, but now he was starting to think that when he landed on this planet, some brain damage happen and he's never recovered from it. "If you two are done dallying about, I'd like to get some food." he growled at, somewhat disgusted at their display of their affection.

They looked startled at his sudden appearance, Goku cursing himself silently for letting his guard down and not noticing that Vegeta was in the apartment. _'SHIT!' _"V-V-Vegeta, Hey! Sorry about that. Oh umm.. this is Chuu Lee," Goku exclaimed while gesturing toward the redhead next to him. "She's an old friend of mine." Chuu Lee just beamed while extending her hand, "HI!" But Vegeta just stood there, his arms folded across his chest, glancing back and forth between them. Even though they had jumped apart when he had interrupted them, they were still within close proximity of each other. Flushed cheeks. Racing heart beats. '_Baka.'_ Vegeta just scoffed, "I didn't think you were that stupid Kakkarot." he retreated out of the house, his appetite completely disappearing, slamming the door behind him.

He felt a tightening in his chest thinking about the harpy that would surely be devastated by the news. He wondered if she knew. If maybe she was sitting in her room bawling her eyes over that idiot. If- He stopped abruptly, '_why do I care if he's cheating and she's grieving, that has nothing to do with me. It's her own damn fault. Staying with that moron for all these years,' _he thought scornfully. But even in his mind, he couldn't deny the slight ache when he thought of her grieving for the loss of their relationship. His phone buzzed again in his pants, he groaned pulling it out of his pocket and checked who was messaging him.

_ Hope you're okay with getting your ass kicked today :)_

Vegeta smirked and messaged her back quickly. Maybe she was fine with the whole split. Maybe she was having the same weird feelings around him that he was having around her. '_maybe these fucking emotions should shut the hell up!' _He closed his phone and shot off into the sky, he'd talk to her later. Talk? When had that become something common between the two. Somehow that onna had gotten under his skin and somewhere he'd started caring for her. He shook those thoughts from his head. Time to get to work.

Chi Chi's phone vibrated and she quickly went to check it. She smiled brightly at the message, sneakily messaging him back while her professor was droning on about hormones and glands. Maybe today wouldn't be so bad after all.

Vegeta dismissed his class, watching as the seriousness of his students faces quickly dissolved and they became excited children. He shook his head at their pitifullest, they should be more concerned about getting stronger. Strong enough that they can fend off stupid creatures from devouring their loved ones. From shitty parents that bow down to fucking lizards. He clenched his fist, trying to force the memories from surfacing, and stomped off to collect his things. As he headed out the door, he passed Kakkarot's class, him and the red-haired onna were sitting down together talking. Apparently, things with him and the harpy were over. His phone vibrated in his pocket ripping him from his thoughts. He checked his message and smirked as he blasted off in the direction of the school.

Chi Chi sat by the fountain reading her notes for the up coming test. Only a few more months until she graduated and could start enjoying her life. "Trying to get smarter harpy?" he quipped descending down next to her. Chi Chi stared at him for a moment, taking in his presence before swatting him with her notebook, "It's Chi Chi, you baka!" she exclaimed, while beating on his chest with her notebook, "Chee Chee, two syllables, not that hard! Does your pea sized brain not comprehend that?"

Vegeta just smirked enjoying the way that she looked when angered. He just grabbed her arm, quickly pulling her to his chest and taking off into the sky. Chi Chi screamed loudly in surprise for a few minutes before she started laughing. She loved the way flying made her feel, the way the wind pressed against her, the absolute freedom she felt from it. After a half an hour of flying he began descending to the ground. He had flown them to a secluded mountain valley. She squealed once they reached the ground gasping at the breathtaking beauty of the place.

Vegeta starred at her from the corner of his eye,enjoying how her face lit up when they landed. When she turned his way he quickly looked in the opposite direction. She giggled, catching him looking at her. "I believe you owe me a fight harpy," he grumbled slightly upset that she caught his starring. "REALLY! Bringing me all the way out here you can't expect me to want to fight. This place is too beautiful," she gushed, smiling brightly. "Why didn't we go to the dojo?" He shrugged, "I didn't want to hear you sniveling over Kakkarot." he grumbled, "Even I'm not _that_ cruel." Chi Chi tilted her head in confusion. "Wait what? Why would I be _sniveling_ over Goku." Vegeta arched an eyebrow at her, "Isn't that what humans do when they split up?"

Chi Chi furrowed her brows deeply confused. "Split up... me and Goku haven't.." and then it hit her, this beautiful location, how nice Vegeta had been to her lately... he thought they had broken up. But why would he think that. Had Goku said something to him about it? Had Goku... "Vegeta," she whispered, a mask slipping into place, "why do you say that?" He studied her for a minute before shrugging his shoulders and turning away from her, "Are we gonna fight or not harpy," he starred at the ground imagining that it was Kakkarot and tried burning a hole through it. So the buffoon hadn't told her. She was under the impression that they were still together. And he had just ripped her world from under her feet. '_Fuck..' _He could feel her burning a hole in his back, she wanted to know. She deserved to know. "Vegeta.." she commanded. He sighs in resignation.

Bulma groaned as she sat up, she had slept the day away, "Fuck, how much did I drink last night?" she ask aloud. She smiled as she recognized the quilt wrapped around her shoulders. _"Chi..." _Her smile quickly fell as she thought of her best friend and the impending break up heavy on her mind. "_That Goku... ugh sometimes I just wanna...' _she growled as she clenched her hands together. "Chi," she called out, she frowned slightly when she received no answer. She should be home right now. Maybe she's out? Or maybe she's too wrapped up in her homework. Bulma stumbled to her room, still a little disoriented, and peeked in the door. She was surprised to find the room empty. She sighed and went to retrieve her cell phone, maybe Chi had messaged her to let her know she'd be running later, or picked up another shift at work. She opened her phone to find a new message and she panicked slightly after she read it.

_ Sorry for asking that of you, I'm gonna tell her tonight._

Bulma bit her lower lip. Fuck.

Vegeta frowned and looked toward the horizon. "Kakkarot had a visitor this morning, a red-haired onna, Chuu Lee or some shit," he stated softly. "No..." she whispered softly, "there must be some mistake.." He looked at her incredulously, "Mistake, idiot. I may not be from Earth, but I know damn well a woman doesn't visit a man at seven in the morning unless she stayed the night." he sneered, "To make matters even worse the way those two were around each other. All tangled up, emotions all over the place, body language speaks volumes, onna!"

Chi Chi just bit her lower lip, tears gathering in her eyes, a new ache forming in her chest. "But I... we..." she croaked out clenching her fist tightly, stomping down the sob that was desparately trying to release itself. How could he? How? _'He's lying, he's lying, he's lying,' _she thought in her head repeatedly. "You're lying!" she screamed, "Goku would nev-" she stopped, he would never what? Hurt her? He has before, unintentionally of course, but he has and to be honest he's never stopped. She's been getting emotionally damaged this whole time. He's broke her heart time and time again. She knew that when they started this relationship that things would be rough because Goku wasn't human, because he didn't fully understand what human relationship were like. So she taught him, and in some aspects he taught her too.

They grew together.

They were so happy, always trusting.

always communicating.

And he was so sweet.

So giving.

So loving.

So wonderful.. but something had changed.

He started to drift away from her. He started immersing himself more into fighting and hanging with the guys. He'd stop being sweet and loving. He stopped saying those three little words all together. And she can't even remember they had an actual conversation with each other. Hell, the last time that they had spoken for more than twenty minutes.

What had she done wrong? She tried giving him his space, she knew how smothering she could be. Was it her? Was it her looks? Was she not pretty enough? Was she not smart enough? Was she not good enough? She had given up so much, moving here for him. Leaving behind her land, her family, her father. And for what? Look was this amounted to.

Nothing.

This relationship had dwindled down to nothing. Their relationship had disintegrated right before her eyes and she was blind to it. Too far in love to see what was right in her face. Goku didn't love her. The man that she had loved for half of her life didn't love her. . . And that fact alone brought Chi Chi to her knees and a sob clogging her throat. Tears streamed down her face as as the thought ran around in her mind. Turning everything that they had together into a distorted mess. She bit her lip so hard a metallic taste flooded her senses. She dug her nails into the dirt trying to keep herself together. She needed to keep herself together. _' No. No. No. No. No.'_

Vegeta watched her as the retort died on her lips. He could see the gears churning in her head and the denial slowly leaving her. When the tears sprang loose, he cursed Kakkarot for being so stupid. For not realizing what he had. But when she fell to the ground, he cursed himself.

It was his fault she was experiencing this. Normally, he wouldn't care. He shouldn't care. But somehow, he fucking cared. He sat down in front of her waiting for her to lash out, to attack him, to fight, to scream, hell even that god awful banshee screech would be better than this. But she just remained silent, her breathing becoming sporadic, her grip tightening on the ground in front of her.

When he looked at her, he could see it. All the hopes and dreams vanishing; self-loathing and depression taking their place. When she looked up at him, his chest clenched tightly. She was so vulnerable. "Vegeta..." she croaked out, fresh tears cascading down her cheeks, "Oh Vegeta," she cried as she fell against his chest releasing a gut-wrenching sob, wailing loudly as she held onto him tightly. Vegeta was startled by her force but he held her just as tightly as sobs wracked her body. Chi Chi Mau had broke.

Bulma sighed again for the umpteenth time as she received Chi Chi's voicemail for the fifth time. Where was that girl? "Chi, It's me again, sweetie I'm worried. please call me as soon as you get this. please."

**A/N: Hope I didn't rush things.. As always, I hope you guys enjoyed. R&R :)**


End file.
